


Pink Braces and Freckles

by Kentastics



Series: Soft Pink [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But he loves Jaehyun, Fluff, Is that a thing, Jaehyun is in love, M/M, Pastel Boys, Shameless Smut, Taeyong has braces and freckles, Taeyong has pink hair and pink braces, Taeyong prefers bad boys, They're both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong are very much a like. Both have a super soft personality and love wearing pastel colours. Jaehyun is in love with Taeyong, but Taeyong has a thing for bad boys.





	Pink Braces and Freckles

Jung Jaehyun was probably one of the softest boys you'd ever meet. He loved oversized sweaters and pastel colours, and anything cute in general. Besides the fact that he was extremely good looking, he also had a great personality. He always wanted to help others, was friends with basically everyone and he never got in trouble. On top of that he also had an incredibly cute smile that anyone would fall for. Well, anyone except a certain boy called Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong was almost the exact same as Jaehyun. Always in oversized sweaters, pastel colours and he even had bright pink braces. Just like Jaehyun he was nice to everyone, always talking to others and helping everyone around him who needed it. Taeyong was probably considered one of the smartest students, something that made him even more attractive to most people. That, and the small adorable freckles on his cheeks. The only difference was that Taeyong somehow managed to always get himself in trouble, something that Jaehyun could never even think of. But even though he got in trouble a lot, he always seemed to get away with it.

One day Taeyong got in trouble for accidentally ruining a really expensive painting that hang in one of the classrooms. Except it wasn't an accident. He just really disliked the painting, claiming it was too dark and that it could use some colour. So when the classroom was empty he took a paint brush and painted a large pink flower over it, only to get caught minutes later. The teacher that caught him was shocked, even more so when Taeyong just giggled and let out a quiet _'Oops'_ , smiling brightly at her and showing off his bright pink braces. Safe to say that the teacher didn't have the heart to yell at him, and she just let him get away with it. She wasn't the only one, as it happened more than once and Taeyong would get away every damn time. You just couldn't get mad at him.

Another thing was that Taeyong was exactly Jaehyun's type. He was cute and soft with a good personality, but he also had this cheeky side that no one could resist. It was everything Jaehyun was looking for in a boy. However, Taeyong's ideal type was the exact opposite. It was well known that Taeyong kinda had a thing for bad boys. Not the ones that wore all black, though, but he wasn't looking for a pastel boy like himself either. He didn't want someone soft, he wanted someone who wasn't afraid to show his dominant side. In Taeyong's mind his ideal type was someone big, who could easily pick him up and maybe even manhandle him. He didn't mind someone who would get angry at him when he misbehaved, because in his mind it was absolutely hot if a big and strong man angrily told him to be a good boy for once.

So as much as Jaehyun was in love with the boy, he knew Taeyong would never feel the same way. They were basically the same, but at the same time they were so different from each other. Jaehyun had been swooning over the boy for months, and by now everyone knew about his big fat crush. Including Taeyong. It was hard to miss the heart eyes Jaehyun shot him everytime he saw the older boy.

And as much as Jaehyun loved his pastel colours and oversized sweaters, he decided he would throw it all away if it meant he got a chance to be with Taeyong. It took him at least two hours before he was satisfied with his new look, even though he still felt like something was missing. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt and his non-coloured sneakers. He thought to himself that he would look so much cuter if the t-shirt he was wearing actually had some colour, preferably light pink or blue, but he did this for Taeyong. He still couldn't stop himself from putting on a rainbow coloured bracelet before he went out the door.

When he arrived at school everyone turned their head to look at him, not used to seeing Jaehyun without any pastel colours or cute accessories. Even his friends seemed to be shocked with his sudden make-over. They didn't expect Jaehyun to go this far for a boy. Except it wasn't just a boy. To Jaehyun this was the most perfect boy he had ever laid eyes on, it was a one in a life time opportunity. He was convinced that if he didn't go for it now, he wouldn't get another chance to be with a boy like Taeyong. Nobody was like Taeyong.

"Dude, no offence because you look really good, but... What the fuck?" one of his friends said when Jaehyun arrived at their usual spot nearby the library. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dick, Johnny. Can't I try wearing something else for once?" he answered, and his friends shot each other a look. His other friend, a Japanese boy named Yuta, patted his back in sympathy. "You really got it bad, don't you?" Jaehyun snorted at his words. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted to try something else. Didn't know it was a crime." he said, looking around to see if he could find Taeyong. His friends definitely noticed this. "He's definitely doing this for Taeyong." Johnny started, "Jae, I didn't know you'd go this far for just a boy." Jaehyun turned his head to look at Johnny. "He's not just a boy!" he whined.

Johnny and Yuta decided to shut up, looking at Jaehyun and shaking their heads when the boy looked around to search for Taeyong again. Jaehyun was grateful that they didn't push it any further, because he hated that they were absolutely right. His crush was definitely starting to get out of hand if he continued like this, but he couldn't help himself. Taeyong was perfect in his eyes. And Jaehyun couldn't help but feel disappointed when he didn't spot him that morning.

His class was about to start in less than ten minutes, so he waved his friends goodbye and walked to the classroom. He wasn't paying attention, too caught up in his own thoughts, which lead to him bumping into another person. This person just happened to be the reason why he wasn't paying attention in the first place. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare as the other boy rubbed his elbow in pain, letting out a soft _'Oww'_. When he realized he shouldn't be staring like that he quickly offered the boy his hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he mumbled, cheeks heating up when Taeyong took his hand and got back on his feet. "No worries, it happens to the best of us. By the way, you look really good today, Jae." Taeyong said with a wide smile, and Jaehyun couldn't help but think how adorable he looked with his bright pink braces and freckles. "Maybe I'll see you again later!" Taeyong continued when the younger didn't answer, before waving and walking away.

For the rest of the day Jaehyun had trouble focussing on his classes. Taeyong's words were like a beautiful song that got stuck in his head, repeating itself over and over again. Taeyong had complimented him, and to Jaehyun that definitely counted as a small victory. He was sure the older boy wouldn't have said that he looked good if he was still dressed in all pastel colours and cute accessories. Or maybe he would have, but then he would only say it to be nice. Pastel colours and cuteness wasn't Taeyong's type after all.

Jaehyun fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, feeling like a teenage girl in love. He knew it was too soon to get all excited about it, but Jaehyun was already dreaming about the dates they could possibly go on. He wanted to take Taeyong on a picnic, or ice skating or maybe even swimming. At a lake of course, because that would be so romantic. They could set up a tent and spend the night there, the thought of it already made Jaehyun excited. He already had it planned out, just in case Taeyong would ever accept his love.

The next day Jaehyun was even more excited to go to school than usual. It was Tuesday, and Jaehyun loved Tuesdays. Because that day he had art class with Taeyong, the only class they had together. Jaehyun always loved watching Taeyong draw or paint, using the softest colours even in the darkest drawings. In his eyes the older boy could turn anything bad into something good, which was another thing he loved about Taeyong.

The only problem was that Jaehyun had no idea what he was supposed to wear that day. It couldn't be all black, but it couldn't be too colourful either. He had already decided to wear the same black jeans as the day before, but it took him at least another half an hour to find the right shirt. He had almost tried on all the shirts in his closet, before deciding on the yellow one he tried on first.

Much too Jaehyun's horror he was late for class that day. He was too busy trying to look perfect for Taeyong to look at the time, which lead to him being fifteen minutes late. He just hoped he could get into class without being yelled at, but with his luck he doubted it. And he was right, because as soon as he walked into the classroom the teacher stopped talking and started yelling at him about how rude it was to show up late without even apologizing. Jaehyun tried his hardest not to burst into tears, because he was sensitive and really didn't like it when people raised their voice at him.

Without saying another word he walked towards his usual seat, only to be surprised to see Taeyong sitting at the same table. "Hey." Taeyong whispered, and Jaehyun just nodded in response before sitting down. It wasn't that he didn't want to greet him, but he knew that as soon as he tried to say anything he would definitely start crying. "You okay?" Taeyong asked, and again Jaehyun nodded his head. "He shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Come on, I know something that would cheer you up." Jaehyun's head shot up in surprise, even more so when Taeyong grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the closest exit, sneaking out when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Where are we going?" Jaehyun asked while running, hand still in Taeyong's. "McDonald's! You could really use a happy meal!" Taeyong said happily, turning his head to smile at him. Jaehyun swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds, and he was glad the older boy looked away so quickly because he couldn't handle the embarrassment he would feel if Taeyong caught him blushing. Luckily they arrived at their destination after a few minutes, and Taeyong ordered him a happy meal while Jaehyun just stood there, making heart eyes at the older boy.

"I didn't bring any money..." Jaehyun mumbled when Taeyong put the happy meal on the table in front of him. "That's okay. You just looked so sad, I just wanted to put a smile on your face!" Taeyong said. _But you always put a smile on my face._ "Oh... Thanks." Jaehyun answered, and he wanted to punch himself for not saying more. He quietly opened the box and took out the small Powerpuff Girls toy that was inside of it before he started eating. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the fact that Taeyong actually bought him a happy meal to cheer him up. Too adorable.

"Hey, Jae?" Taeyong said after a few minutes of silence. "You don't have to change your looks for me, you know." he continued, and Jaehyun almost choked on his fries. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he answered without looking up, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Taeyong picked up a fry and brought it up to Jaehyun's lips, making him feel even more embarrassed. He ate the fry anyway, because if Taeyong wanted to feed him who was he to say no? "I think it's cute you want to look beautiful for me." Taeyong then said, smiling widely. Jaehyun really wanted to say something, but before he even got the chance to two boys sat right next to him and Taeyong. He assumed they were the older boy's friends.

"Sneaking out again?" one of the boys asked with a laugh, and Taeyong just shrugged. "I had a good reason. Anyway, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, meet my friends, Ten and Sicheng." Jaehyun smiled and waved at the two boys. He knew Ten by name, because Johnny always talked about him. Ten and Johnny hang out a lot, and in this case hanging out meant heated make out sessions in empty classrooms and having sex in the janitor's closet.

"You're Yuta's friend, right? Could you get me a date with him?" Sicheng asked out of nowhere, and Jaehyun looked up in surprise. "Yeah, I guess? What do you want me to tell him?" he answered. Sicheng let out a sigh, placing his head on top of his hands. "Just tell him Dong Sicheng is madly in love with him." Ten said, stealing some of Jaehyun's fries. "You're definitely not going to tell him that." Sicheng glared at Ten, who just laughed in response. "I could text him right now to come see you?" Jaehyun asked with a smile, and Sicheng's eyes seemed to light up. "Please do."

And after not even five minutes he saw Yuta walking towards their table at McDonald's, Johnny right behind him. "You're fast." Jaehyun said with a raised eyebrow. "Of course. Can't let a cute boy wait now, can I?" Yuta said with a smile, before turning to Sicheng. "And I assume you're the boy Jaehyun was talking about, right?" He held out his hand, and Sicheng shook it in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked with a shy smile. "Because you're absolutely adorable. So what do you say? Want to go grab some coffee with me?" And just like that Yuta was gone again, taking Sicheng with him.

"How rude, he didn't even introduce himself..." Jaehyun mumbled, but when he turned around he saw something that was much worse. Ten was sitting on Johnny's lap and the two were too busy making out to even notice Yuta and Sicheng had left. "You guys are gross, get a room or something." Jaehyun said, rolling his eyes. He then noticed Taeyong was looking at him with a smile, and once again he could feel his cheeks heat up. "What?" he asked. Taeyong just shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get back to school, yeah?" Jaehyun nodded, and they quietly walked back to the school building.

Sadly they walked past their art class teacher, who immediately recognized the two boys who sneaked out of his classroom. Jaehyun was thankful that Taeyong was with him, because he knew for sure he would get yelled at again if he was alone. But no one could resist Taeyong and his innocent smile, and so they got away with detention. Jaehyun didn't know how he felt about that, because it would mean he had to stay at school for two hours longer than usual, but it would also mean that he got to spend more time with Taeyong.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I'm sorry." Jaehyun smiled at him. "It's okay. You really did cheer me up, so... Thank you." he answered. Taeyong smiled that bright smile again, showing off his braces. _Fuck you're cute._ "I guess I'll see you later today? Unless you're gonna skip detention of course." He hoped with his whole heart that Taeyong wouldn't decide to just go home after all, because he himself didn't have the guts to do so and he didn't want to sit there all by himself. "Of course, wouldn't miss a chance to see you." Taeyong said, before waving and walking away.

And once again Jaehyun had trouble focussing on his classes. He couldn't wait until school was over, so he could see Taeyong again. It felt as if minutes were hours, and Jaehyun thought he would go crazy if he had to wait another ten minutes. He was impatient, nervous and excited to see the love of his life. Taeyong was once again taking over all of his thoughts, his pink hair and matching braces were all that Jaehyun could think of.

His last class had finally ended, and the building started to get more empty as he walked towards the right classroom. He opened the door with sweaty hands, sitting down on one of the chairs. The teacher walked in a few minutes after, and for a moment Jaehyun thought Taeyong wasn't going to show up. But right when the teacher was about to explain what he had to do, assuming his other student went home, the pink haired boy walked through the door with a smile. He apologized for being late before sitting down next to Jaehyun, who couldn't keep his eyes off him the whole time their teacher explained what they had to do in the next two hours. Something about creating art.

The teacher walked out of the classroom and Jaehyun took out his pencils with a sigh. Taeyong did the same, and for a while they just sat in silence, doodling random things on the pink paper their teacher handed them. The older boy seemed to get bored after a few minutes, as he took Jaehyun's paper and started drawing small flowers on it. When this wasn't satisfying enough anymore, he decided to draw on Jaehyun instead. Jaehyun stayed quiet, watching with a smile how Taeyong drew small hearts and flowers on his hands. He was too busy looking at his hands to notice Taeyong had moved closer, until the older boy put his head on his shoulder. "Jae, I'm bored." he whined. "Just finish your work, Tae." Jaehyun sighed before returning his attention to the pink paper in front of him.

After a few minutes he could see Taeyong standing up from the corner of his eye. He assumed the other boy had to use the bathroom or something, but Taeyong had something completely different in mind. He sat down on Jaehyun's lap, facing him and looking down with a smile as his hands traveled all the way down to the younger boy's belt. "Taeyong, what are you doing?" Jaehyun asked with wide eyes. "We have more than an hour left. Let's have some fun." the older boy said while fumbling with Jaehyun's belt. He giggled at the shocked expression on Jaehyun's face.

Before Jaehyun could even realize it, Taeyong's lips were on his. He was too surprised to do anything, making Taeyong pull back after a few seconds. "Jae, kiss me back!" he whined, and once Jaehyun realized what was happening he brought his hands up to pull the older boy down for a kiss. He could feel Taeyong smile before parting his lips slightly, letting Jaehyun slide his tongue in. The older boy finally managed to get rid of Jaehyun's belt, throwing it on the floor before softly squeezing his shaft through his jeans, making Jaehyun moan.

Taeyong broke the kiss and stood up from his lap. He sat down on the table instead, smiling innocently at the other boy. "Come undress me Jaehyunnie. Don't you want to see my cute body?" he asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Jaehyun shot him a sweet smile and stood up, walking towards the table the older boy was sitting on. When he was close enough he grabbed Taeyong's wrists, putting his hands down so he could continue unbuttoning the other's shirt himself. Except he practically ripped it open, making some off the buttons pop. In the meantime Taeyong had wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Jaehyun leaned in to connect their lips once again, sliding Taeyong's shirt off his shoulders as he kissed him deeply.

Jaehyun knew this wasn't a good idea at all. The door wasn't locked and they could get caught at any minute. He didn't even think he would ever do this with Taeyong, especially not in an empty classroom when people could walk in. And yet here he was, lips attached to Taeyong's and with a really bad hard-on. He wasn't sure yet where this was going, but if Taeyong was going to ask him to fuck him he definitely wasn't going to say no. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, getting a confidence boost when Taeyong was practically drooling at the sight of his abs.

"Like what you see?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded. "Very much." he answered, reaching out to touch Jaehyun's abs, but the younger boy had other plans. He pushed Taeyong down on the table, crawling on top of him and pinning his hands above his head. "Nah-ah. No touching unless I say so. I'm in charge here. Understood?" Taeyong nodded again, looking at him with big eyes. "Good boy." Jaehyun started kissing his neck, biting and licking the soft skin, making Taeyong moan. "Jaehyunnie... Touch me." the boy moaned out. "Isn't that what I'm doing?" Jaehyun asked with an innocent smile, and Taeyong shook his head, letting out another moan when the younger boy started to grind down.

"You know... I could've been home by now, if you didn't get us in trouble. Maybe I should punish you." Jaehyun said, getting back on his feet and leaving Taeyong on the table. "No!" the other boy cried out. "No? Will you be a good boy for me, then?" Taeyong nodded frantically. "Take off your pants for me." Taeyong nodded again. He quickly took off his pants and boxers, feeling vulnerable now that he was fully naked. "Turn around baby, bend over the table." Taeyong turned around but refused to bend over, probably testing his limits. So Jaehyun grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down, earning another moan. He then smacked one of his buttcheeks harshly, making the boy cry out. "Oww!" Jaehyun did it again, and again, until his ass was burning red and Taeyong had tears streaming down his face. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Will you behave now?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, and Taeyong sniffled, nodding his head as if he was too afraid to speak. Jaehyun softly stroked his back, before getting down on his knees behind the other boy. "Spread your legs baby boy." Taeyong quietly did as he was told, not daring to even look around. Jaehyun spread his ass cheeks, experimentally licking the older boy's hole. He was satisfied when he heard Taeyong moan loudly, and he continued to eat him out, trying to get more sounds out of him. "Jaehyun, m-more." Taeyong choked out. "You want more? What's the magic word?" Jaehyun asked teasingly, grinning when Taeyong mumbled a quiet _"Please"_.

"Whatever you want, baby." Jaehyun said, before pushing two fingers in without any lubricant or warning, almost making Taeyong scream. "Fuck you!" Taeyong sobbed, and Jaehyun almost felt guilty. "Do you want me to stop, then?" He slowly started to pull out his fingers, but the other boy grabbed his wrist to keep him from doing so. "No..." he said quietly. Jaehyun didn't even know where he got all this confidence from, but he enjoyed having this much power over Taeyong. He started fucking the boy with his fingers, making him moan out loud when he started using his tongue again as well.

Taeyong's whole body started to tremble when Jaehyun found his prostate. Jaehyun knew the boy was trying his hardest not to scream, not wanting anyone to hear what they were doing. The door still wasn't locked after all, and the thought of someone catching them somehow turned Jaehyun on even more. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out. He got back on his feet, and the sight of Taeyong almost made him cum right there. Taeyong was still bent over, body trembling and cheek pressed against the table. His lips were red and swollen, slightly parted, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. To Jaehyun he looked beautiful with tears streaming down his face and hair messy, but his pink braces and light freckles made him look like the prettiest boy alive.

Jaehyun pulled down his pants, only now realizing how painfully hard he was. He pulled Taeyong up from the table, and the smaller boy immediately knew what he wanted. He kneeled down in front of Jaehyun and wrapped a hand around his hard cock, carefully licking the tip. He did this a few times before taking Jaehyun's whole length in his mouth, looking up with innocent eyes, waiting for the younger boy do to something. Jaehyun got the hint and brought his hands to Taeyong's hair, pulling on it softly before he slowly started fucking his mouth. Taeyong almost choked when Jaehyun's cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes starting to water again. He was drooling once again, a mixture of saliva and precum dripping down his chin.

"Fuck, you're so cute, Taeyong." Jaehyun moaned, and he didn't fail to notice the blush on the older boy's cheeks. "If I didn't want to fuck you so bad I would cum in that pretty little mouth of yours." He pulled Taeyong's hair harshly, pulling him off his cock. The smaller boy just looked up at him with his lips slightly parted, until Jaehyun offered him his hand to help him stand up.

Jaehyun pecked his lips a few times before kissing him passionately, and he could feel Taeyong sigh into the kiss. He grabbed the older boy's hands, placing them on his chest as a sign that he gave him permission to touch him. Taeyong's hands immediately traveled down to his abs, rubbing up and down slowly. "Jaehyun, please..." he muttered against his lips, making Jaehyun pull away. "What is it, baby?" he asked softly, stroking his cheek with his hand. Taeyong blushed and looked down, and Jaehyun loved how vulnerable he looked. "Can I ride you?" he asked quietly, and Jaehyun kissed his forehead

Jaehyun sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Taeyong on top of him. "Come here. You've been such a good boy." he said, while he watched as Taeyong slowly sank down on his cock. The smaller boy threw his head back as he bottomed out, letting out a sob. "Fuck, your cock is huge." he said, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck. "I'm pretty sure it's just because you're tiny. You okay, though? Do you want to stop?" Taeyong shook his head. "It's just... It's been a while..." Jaehyun didn't miss the blush on the other's face. "Aww, were you waiting for me, baby boy?" he said teasingly, bringing his hand up to Taeyong's face. "Actually, yes..." the smaller boy muttered shyly. Jaehyun was surprised, but before he could answer Taeyong started moving his hips, making him moan loudly.

Taeyong started bouncing up and down slowly, moaning out Jaehyun's name. "You're taking my cock so well, baby." Jaehyun whispered in his ear. He moved his hands to Taeyong's hips, mesmerized by how beautiful the boy looked like this. "You're so beautiful." he said, before he started kissing down the boy's neck, sucking and biting, marking him. "Jae, Jae... I need you." Taeyong whimpered, slightly out of breath. "Tell me what you want baby boy." Jaehyun muttered against his skin. "Fuck me harder. Please, please."

At this point Taeyong had turned into a hot but needy mess, and Jaehyun loved it. He quickly lifted Taeyong off his cock before standing up. He turned the boy around, once again bending him over the table, ramming back into him without warning. Taeyong almost screamed out his name. Jaehyun started to fuck him hard and fast, loving every sound the older boy made. He knew he hit the boy's prostate when Taeyong's body started to tremble. Taeyong reached behind him, and Jaehyun suddenly got a great idea. With one hand he pinned Taeyong's hands on his back. The smaller boy couldn't do anything but enjoy the feeling of Jaehyun's thick cock inside him.

"You like it rough, huh? Like it when I slam my big cock into you like this?" Taeyong nodded, a loud sob escaping his lips. "Am I making you feel good, Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked again, already knowing the answer. Taeyong nodded again. "Words, baby." Jaehyun let go off his hands. Instead he pulled him up slightly so that the smaller boy was pressed against his chest. "Y-you make me feel so good. I'm gonna cum." Taeyong moaned out. He was about to wrap his hand around his cock but Jaehyun swatted it away, making Taeyong whine. Jaehyun wrapped his own big hand around the boy's cock, pumping it up and down quickly.

"Are you gonna cum for me, baby?" Taeyong nodded, moaning loudly when Jaehyun moved his hand even faster. "I'm gonna cum-" Taeyong choked out Jaehyun's name when he came, white ropes of cum landing all over the table and the papers that were lying on top of it. Taeyong's legs were shaking and if Jaehyun wasn't holding him so tightly he would've collapsed to the ground. "Such a good boy." Jaehyun moaned out, thrusting one last time before shooting his load deep inside of Taeyong's ass.

"You okay, baby?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, and Taeyong nodded once again. His whole body was shaking, he was sweating all over and his hair was a mess. Tears were still visible in the corners of his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. "I'm gonna pull out now." Jaehyun said softly. But right when he was about to pull out the door opened, and their teacher watched them in horror. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled out. "Creating art?" Taeyong said, giggling cutely. Their poor teacher looked like he had no idea what to do. "Put your clothes back on and get the hell out of here!" he screamed before quickly walking out again.

Jaehyun finally pulled out and they got dressed in silence. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare when the older boy tried to button up his shirt, pouting slightly when he realized some of the buttons were missing. Thanks to Jaehyun. "We really did create some art, huh?" Taeyong said, giggling again. Jaehyun looked down at the pink paper, that now had spots of saliva and cum all over it. "You are the art." he said with a wink, making the other blush. "Let's go." Taeyong grabbed his hand and walked out of the classroom, out of school. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked shyly. Jaehyun loved that the boy was suddenly so shy, knowing damn well he caused that. "Of course." he said, and Taeyong smiled that bright smile of his. He quickly kissed Jaehyun on the lips before waving and walking away.

And as much as Jaehyun loved what had happened that day, he couldn't help but feel a little bad. He had sex with the love of his life, but he had no idea what they were. To him it was something special, but to Taeyong it might have been nothing more than just a quick fuck. Still Jaehyun couldn't help but think about the words Taeyong had said to him earlier, that he had waited for Jaehyun.

For the rest of the evening all Jaehyun could think of was Taeyong, Taeyong, _Taeyong_. His hair, his lips, his bright pink braces, his freckles, his cute little body and his long legs. He could still feel where Taeyong had touched him, and if he closed his eyes he could still taste Taeyong's cherry flavoured chapstick on his lips. Jaehyun knew that he kind of got what he wanted, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to be with Taeyong, and not knowing what the older boy exactly wanted was killing him.

So when it was around ten in the evening he was surprised when the door bell rang. Even more so when he opened the door. Taeyong was fumbling with the hem of his shirt, smiling shyly. "You know where I live." Jaehyun said before the other could even greet him. Taeyong nodded. "I told Ten to ask Johnny for your address." he said, looking down. "But why?" Jaehyun was surprised. Not really in a bad way, but he was genuinely confused why the love of his life suddenly showed up at his door. "Because I'm sad and I want to sleep with you." Taeyong muttered quietly. Jaehyun suddenly felt warm on the inside. He quickly pulled Taeyong in and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you sad?" Jaehyun asked softly. The smaller boy really did look like he could burst into tears at any moment. This was completely different from how the boy usually acted. He looked so small and vulnerable, so shy, and Jaehyun found it absolutely adorable. "Because I'm not sleeping with you." Taeyong answered. Jaehyun felt as if his heart was going to explode, and he pulled the other in for a hug. "Come here, baby." He felt Taeyong wrap his arms around his waist and softly stroked his hair.

"You tired?" Jaehyun asked quietly, and he could feel Taeyong nod. "Let's go sleep, okay?" The smaller boy looked up with a smile. "So you're not sending me back home?" he asked, sounding hopeful. Jaehyun kissed his forehead. "You know I can't say no to you." It was true. He was confused about what exactly Taeyong wanted, but he didn't have the heart to send him back home. Besides, he would take any opportunity he got to get close to Taeyong, because that was how whipped he was for the older boy.

Ten minutes later they were lying in bed in silence. Jaehyun really wanted to cuddle Taeyong, hold him close to him and give him a goodnight kiss. But he didn't know if Taeyong would appreciate that, so he decided against it. Until the smaller boy placed his head on Jaehyun's chest, hugging him tightly. "Why aren't you cuddling me, Jae?" he asked. "I want to feel your strong arms around me." And who was Jaehyun to say no? He immediately wrapped his arms around Taeyong, kissing his forehead softly. Jaehyun didn't know how he felt. He felt so many things at once.

"Taeyong? What are we?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence. Taeyong looked up at him with a big smile, and Jaehyun decided that his braces were the cutest thing ever, now that he got to see them from this close. "Boyfriends, right? I thought I was your baby boy." Jaehyun felt as if a rainbow exploded inside of him. Taeyong wanted to be his boyfriend. "I didn't even know you had feelings for me." Jaehyun said quietly, a small smile on his face. "I wanted to confess to you today at detention, but that didn't really go as planned. I wasn't expecting you to actually give in..." Taeyong tried to hide his face in his hands, and Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh. "Tae, you were literally undressing yourself, how could I resist that? Was it good, though?" The smaller boy nodded. "So good. I meant what I said, you know. I haven't had sex in months because I was waiting for you to confess, but you're kind of a loser..." Jaehyun pouted at this. "I'm not." he said, making the other giggle. "You definitely are."

"Jae? I don't want you to change your style for me. You look great either way, but I really love your soft pastel coloured style." Taeyong said after a short silence. Jaehyun was relieved, because even though it had only been two days, he really missed his pastel colours and cute accessories. "I thought you liked bad boys, though." he answered, and Taeyong crawled up so he could kiss Jaehyun on the lips. "Forget about that. I like you." he said quietly, before kissing Jaehyun deeply. It was a sweet kiss, a little different than the ones they had shared earlier that day.

"You're everything I've ever wanted, Jae. I fell in love with you for who you are, and your dominant side when it comes to sex is only a bonus. Extremely hot, but even if you were all vanilla I would still be in love with you." Taeyong's words made him feel all warm on the inside. Jaehyun had been in relationships before, but this felt different. He never knew someone could feel this way about him. "Tae... Fuck, I'm gonna tell you exactly how I feel because it's been inside my head for so long, I don't care how cheesy it's gonna sound. You're literally the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. You have an amazing personality, sweet and caring, but at the same time you just have this cheeky side and still manage to look so innocent and cute. Taeyong, I love everything about you. I love your pink hair, I love your style, your beautiful eyes, your cute little body. I love your freckles, and I love when you smile so widely that you show off your braces. In my eyes you're the living definition of perfect."

Taeyong looked like he was about to cry. "You even love my braces? I hate my braces..." he said quietly. Jaehyun pulled him even closer, using one hand to stroke Taeyong's hair. "Even your braces. Fuck, Taeyong. You have no idea how much I love those bright pink braces. It makes you look extremely adorable and so, so pretty." He traced the older boy's bottom lip with his thumb. "It's so easy to fall in love with you." he said.

"Same goes to you, you know." Taeyong said, smiling shyly. "It felt like this whole bad boy preference thing flew out of the window the second I saw you. It's like your smile could make the world a better place." he continued. Jaehyun was now tracing Taeyong's freckles with his fingers, something that was impossible to do but he wanted to try anyway. "You really came all the way to my house to have a cheesy conversation about love, huh." he said, laughing quietly. Taeyong sighed happily, closing his eyes with a smile. "I came here to sleep with my boyfriend, who apparently didn't know he was my boyfriend until I told him so a few minutes ago." Jaehyun stuck out his tongue.

Minutes passed, and both of them enjoyed each other's company. They were in love, there was no doubt about it. Taeyong looked tiny when he was in Jaehyun's arms, head on his chest. Jaehyun was holding him tightly, as if the smaller boy would disappear if he didn't hold him close enough. His arms were wrapped around Taeyong's tiny waist, the other's hands placed on top of his own. It was quiet, and they knew they should be sleeping but neither of them wanted to.

"Jae?" Jaehyun hummed in response. "Would you make love to me if I asked you to?" Taeyong asked quietly. Jaehyun looked down at him in surprise. "Right now?" The older boy nodded. Jaehyun smiled sweetly at him before kissing him softly. He carefully laid his boyfriend down on the bed, hovering over him. "Nice and slow?" he asked, almost whispering. "Please." Jaehyun just kissed him again, deeper this time. It quickly turned into a heated make out session, tongues dancing around each other. Jaehyun's hand traveled down Taeyong's chest, to his stomach and all the way down to his crotch, squeezing lightly. Taeyong moaned softly into the kiss.

"How are you already this hard?" Jaehyun asked, slightly out of breath. He could see Taeyong blush in the dim light. "I can't help it. You turn me on so much." Jaehyun smiled at him, before kissing down his neck. He only then realized how many hickeys he had left on the smaller boy, purple and red spots covering his neck. "I can't believe you're really mine." he muttered against Taeyong's skin, going down to his chest and placing soft kisses all over it. Taeyong moaned softly, and he saw that as a sign to go further, biting and sucking on the skin to leave more marks.

Jaehyun slowly pulled Taeyong's boxers down, freeing his hard cock. He was about to stretch him out, but Taeyong stopped him. "I came prepared... I just want to feel your cock inside me." he said, biting his lip. Jaehyun crawled back up and kissed him softly on the lips a few times, playfully biting Taeyong's bottom lip. The smaller boy pulled his head down further, kissing him passionately. Taeyong parted his lips so Jaehyun could slide his tongue in. It was absolutely gross, all tongue and spit, but Jaehyun wouldn't want it any other way. He moaned into the other's mouth when he felt Taeyong's hand slip inside his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly pumping up and down.

"I love it when we kiss like this. It feels so intimite." Taeyong said breathlessly. He tried to push Jaehyun's boxers down, whining when he was unsuccessful. Jaehyun laughed softly and decided to help him, taking his own boxers off. "I don't have any lube..." he said, and Taeyong bit his lip. "Jae, you fucked me raw earlier today, I think I can take it." Jaehyun sighed and then nodded, before pushing Taeyong's legs back against his chest. They both moaned loudly when he pushed in.

"You're still so tight, holy fuck." Jaehyun pushed all the way in, and Taeyong wrapped his legs around him. "I can't believe that you still haven't had enough after today." Jaehyun said with a soft laugh. The older boy blushed. "It just- It feels so good when you do it with the person you love." he said, turning his head to the side and looking away. Jaehyun smiled at him, stroking his cheek with his hand. "You love me?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded. "Now move, Jae. Stop talking."

Jaehyun did as he was told, thrusting in and out of him slowly. Taeyong had his hands next to his head, his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. Jaehyun placed his own hands on top of Taeyong's, intertwining their fingers with a smile. This was completely different than the rough fucking earlier that day. This was sweet and slow, almost cute even. "You look so beautiful, Taeyong. You're my baby boy." Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong's ear, thrusting into him a little harder than before, making him moan. "Feels so good, Jae. I'm already so close it's embarrassing..." Jaehyun laughed softly, kissing his nose. "It's okay. I want you to feel good, baby."

The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. "I feel so good..." Taeyong moaned out. Jaehyun smiled at him. "You gonna cum?" he asked quietly, and Taeyong nodded. "Me too." Jaehyun picked up the pace, softly kissing the smaller boy's neck. Taeyong came without a warning, moaning loudly. White ropes of cum painted his chest. "Fuck." Jaehyun muttered, and he came inside Taeyong for the second time that day. After a few seconds he pulled out, his cum dripping out of Taeyong's hole.

Jaehyun laid down next to his boyfriend, a smile on his face. "I love you too, you know." he said, turning his head to the side to look at Taeyong. The other boy smiled. "You do?" he asked, and Jaehyun nodded. Taeyong crawled closer, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Jaehyun laughed, placing his hands over Taeyong's, once again intertwining their fingers.

"Jae?" Taeyong asked after a while, and Jaehyun hummed in response. "Could you maybe clean me up?" Jaehyun immediately stood up from the bed, picking his boyfriend up bridal style. Taeyong giggled. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Bringing you to the bathroom to take a shower." Jaehyun answered, almost tripping over his own two feet. "But you'll shower with me, right? I'll be sad if you won't." Taeyong said with a pout. Jaehyun put him down once they were arrived at the bathroom. He kissed the smaller boy softly. "We don't want that now, do we?" Taeyong shook his head. "Alright, I'll come with you."

When they got out of the shower Jaehyun couldn't help but stare. Taeyong looked even cuter with his hair wet, wearing one of his t-shirts that looked way too big on him. "Stop staring at me like that..." Taeyong said with a light blush. "Why, am I making you shy?" Jaehyun asked teasingly, and the other boy nodded. "You're the only one who can make me feel shy." Jaehyun smiled at this. "Come on, let's get to bed."

They spent half the night in each other's arms, just looking at each other and sharing sweet kisses. It was around three in the morning when they finally went to sleep, and for once in his life Jaehyun couldn't care less about school the next day. Sure, he couldn't wait until he could show off his boyfriend, because he wanted to let everyone know that Lee Taeyong was his. But to Jaehyun skipping his first class, or just the whole day, didn't sound that bad either. He didn't care if he would get in trouble if it meant he got to spend the whole day with Taeyong. Because Taeyong was in love with him, even if he wore all pastel coloured clothes and cute accessories. Jung Jaehyun's smile could make anyone fall for him, including Lee Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be one of my favourites so far. Please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
